Friday Night Affections
by CreepySheepy
Summary: It's a Friday night and Alfred has nothing planned. What does he do? Throw a party of course! Oneshot for HetaliaDerp. Human names used. USUK


**A/N: written by Feli. Please enjoy~**

**I don't own Hetalia **

Alfred put down his phone, satisfied with his text.

_To: Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Yao, Ivan, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, Elizabeta, Roderich, Gilbert_

_Hey dudes! Party at my place at seven! It's gonna be awesome! Hope to cya there!_

It was a Friday night, and Alfred, the personification of America, had no plans.

_Time to change that! _He thought, glancing at the clock. It was five-thirty. He walked over to his kitchen and opened the cabinets.

Alfred set down a bowl of chips on the table when his phone buzzed, receiving a text from Elizabeta.

_Cool! I can't wait. Who else is coming?_

Alfred was quick to reply.

_So far, just u. but I invited Artie Yao Ivan Kiku Ludwig Feli Roderich Gil and Mattie._

Setting down his phone, he put sodas from the basement into the fridge. His phone buzzed again.

_Who's Mattie?_

Alfred rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_Canada! Matthew Williams! _

Sending the message, he took out some scary movies from his stash. Once again, his phone buzzed.

_Who's Canada?_

Alfred replied while pulling out some CDs.

_CANADA IS MY BROTHER! Gtg c u l8r_

After a little bit of cleaning up (a very little bit), his phone buzzed once again. This time, it was Francis who texted him.

_Sounds like fun~ Gil said he's coming too. Can Antonio come? And if Antonio's coming, then Lovino is coming as well._

_The more the merrier! See u latr._

He checked the time on the TV. 6:00. He still had another hour to wait. So he decided to text his favorite Brit.

_Hey Iggy u coming tonite?_

_Don't call me Iggy, git. _

_But r u coming?_

_If you really wish that I do, then I suppose I have no choice._

_Yay! Do u want to come early and help me clean up a little?_

_I guess. I wasn't planning on doing anything, anyway._

_Awesome! Can't wait to see u!_

_Yeah yeah. When do you want me to come?_

_Anytime is fine. How about now?_

_Fine. I'll be there soon._

_Thanks Iggy! _

_Don't call me Iggy!_

Alfred smiled.

**England POV**

Arthur put on his coat and headed to his car. He put his phone in the cup holder and started the car. The ride wasn't very long, and while he was driving, Arthur wondered why he cared so much if Alfred responded to his last text. _Did he think I was trying to be mean? What if he changes his mind about inviting me? _

Before he knew it, he was yanked out of his thoughts as he absentmindedly pulled into the American's driveway. Alfred ran out his front door.

"Artie!" So he wasn't mad at him.

"Hello, Alfred."

"Dude, c'mon, let's get inside! It's kinda cold out..." Alfred said, opening the door to Arthur's car.

Arthur stepped out and followed Alfred into his house. Alfred began talking, but Arthur wasn't really listening.

"…so I was thinking we could order a pizza or maybe two, well we should probably get five, but anyway , I set up my CD player and- dude are you even listening?" Alfred questioned, waving a hand in the Brit's face. Arthur flushed.

"Y-yeah, order pizzas, play music…" His voice trailed off. "G-git, why are so close to me?" He then again flushed red. Alfred responded by backing up.

"Your face was all red, so I thought you were getting sick." He said, walking towards his wall phone. "I'm gonna order those pizzas."

Arthur sat down on Alfred's couch, hearing Alfred talk on the phone.

**America POV**

"I'll have five large cheese pizzas… yes five… what? That much? Alright…" Alfred hung up the phone and reached for his wallet that was sitting on the counter. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill** (1)**.

"Hey Artie!" He called walking into the living room.

"Yes?"

"The pizza dude says the pizzas will be ready in ten minutes, and its 6:30 now. Let's clean this place up a bit.

Around 7:00, after the pizza guy came with the pizzas, Francis, Matthew, Antonio, Lovino, and Gilbert were the first to arrive. Alfred greeted them and welcomed them inside. The group made their way into the room as the doorbell was rung again. The next people to arrive were Ludwig, Feliciano, Roderich, and Elizabeta.

The last group of people was Yao, Ivan, and Kiku. Ivan wandered around the house while the other guests talked and hung out.

After about an hour, the music was blaring and Arthur was nowhere to be found. Alfred searched all around his for him, but could not find him. Alfred did not know Arthur was simply sitting in the upstairs closet.

Alfred looked in all the bedrooms, the bathroom upstairs and the bathroom downstairs, the kitchen, the basement, the attic, but never thought to check the closet.

Arthur, who really did not want to come, sat on the floor of the closet, trying block out what he called 'obnoxious American music'.

Alfred decided to look upstairs again. Walking down the hallway, he passed the closet door. Realizing the one place he missed, he slowly opened the door.

Arthur was aware someone was opening the door, but staying in his current position. Who he saw opening the door made him bolt upright instantly.

"Dude," Alfred began. "Why are you in here? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Git! I… I just don't really like parties that much, okay?"

"So why did you come?"

"I- I don't know…" He mumbled.

"Really, dude. Why did you come if you just told me you don't like parties?"

"I just wanted to see you, okay!" Alfred did not expect this. He was speechless for a moment, before pulling Arthur in a bone-crushing hug.

"Aw, really Iggy?" He said, holding on to every minute.

"If I say yes, will you let go of me?" Arthur asked.

"Yep!" Arthur sighed.

"Fine. The reason I came to your party was because I wanted to see you. Now let go of me!" Alfred let go, but continued to stare into Arthur's eyes. Arthur shifted his weight uncomfortably. That's when Alfred surprised Arthur by pulling him close and kissing him.

To say that Arthur was taken by surprise would be an understatement.

He was shocked, but nonetheless returned the kiss. Alfred pulled away, much to Arthur's disappointment.

"Alfred," Arthur began. "You could've been downstairs, getting drunk off your ass, but yet, you came back to look for me. Why?" Arthur questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alfred laughed. "I came to search for you because… I love you."

Arthur was speechless.

"I- I love you too."

**A/N: Yayyyyyyy happy ending. USUK FOREVER. **

**1: I don't know how much five pizzas cost. If twenty dollars isn't enough to pay for five pizzas, then Alfred will need to borrow money from Iggy. So there. **

**Please review!**

**~Feli**


End file.
